Strings of Fate
by The Doormaster
Summary: Betrayed by what he thought was his family Jaune falls into the dark depths of the criminal underground where he finds a new family, how will Remnant handle the rebirth of one of the deadliest pirates to have ever lived. (Jaune Reincarnation fic, T for violence, language and suggestive themes.)
1. Chapter 1

**So I've never done a 'Jaune reincarnation' fic before so I thought I'd give it a shot. Also I thought who better to have be reincarnated as then everyones favorite insane pirate warlord? I thought it would be fun to have Doffy running around. Let's do this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, One Piece or any of their characters or locations. I make no money or profit of any kind off of this story, it is written purely for entertainment. All credit goes to the rightful owners.**

This wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening. Jaune sobbed into his mothers arms as the village burned around them, people were screaming and grimm were everywhere. The day had started out so wonderfully, his mother had picked him up from school early and told him they were going out for a mother son day together. They got ice cream, played at the park and as the sun began setting they watched the stars appear in the sky behind the shattered moon.

Then the sirens began screaming, his mother scooped him up in her arms and began sprinting through the streets. The entire town was smoking and burning as a large serpent looking grim flew over breathing fire down upon them. They hid in alleyways as grimm ran through the streets hunting down villagers.

"It's gonna be okay baby, we'll get home and your father will protect us." She tried to comfort her child as she ran. She came to a halt as a large Ursa stepped into their path, it leered at them and roared. His mother squeezed him tighter. "Close your eyes my angel, when you open them everything will be over." She spoke with tears in her eyes.

"SELENA!" A mans voice screamed as the beast was about to reach them, then the flash of a blade cut through the monsters skull in an instant. "Selena, Jaune!"

"Dear!" He heard his mother shout to his father.

"We have to go, the girls have already been evacuated to Vale." His father told them before he began leading them towards the edge of town. "All the evac airships have left, we're going to the river where there's a boat waiting with more villagers and the rest of the militia." He told his mother as they ran, Jaune kept his eyes squeezed shut as they went

Within only a few minutes they reached the river and could see the boat ahead, his father jumped onto the gangplank just as the flying serpent grimm flew over them. This was also the moment Jaune decided to open his eyes, his mother was still running towards the boat. The beast opened it's maw and fire began forming, he knew his father could protect them, he could create large dome shields with his hunter powers. But to his shock his father jumped onto the boat with all the other people and created his shield just as the fire fell upon everything.

Jaune was young, only six years old, but even he could identify the feeling of betrayal he felt as his father chose to save a group of strangers before him and his mother. Sure there were many more but they were family, yet seeing his father choose otherwise was simply to much for the boy, he felt something snap. The fire struck his mother sending the pair into the water all the while he never removed his gaze from his fathers horrified face. Oddly enough the last noise he heard from the young boy was a laugh, and on his face was the largest most haunting smile he'd ever seen.

**The Next Day**

Roman sighed as he brushed some dirt from his favorite hat, he leaned against the truck holding several boxes of stolen weaponry. Neo sat up on the hood inspecting her nails as they waited together for the buyers. The middle of nowhere may seem like an odd place for a weapons sale but it provided privacy. So far they been waiting for over an hour and he was growing impatient.

Pushing himself off the truck he looked to his teenage partner. "Hey Neo, gotta take a leak, I'll be right back." He said ignoring her look of disgust. He could hear the sound of a river nearby and began walking towards it, it was only about two hundred feet away and he was about to begin doing his business when he noticed something laying on the shore about a hundred feet away. As he walked closer he saw it was a person, once he was standing over them he saw it a woman and a beautiful one at that though her back was scorched. Kneeling down Roman pressed a fingers to her neck for several seconds, no pulse. "What the hell happened?" He muttered to himself in curiosity. He was just about to stand up and walk away and leave the corpse in peace when he noticed the was something in her arms.

Roman was a thief, he stole and enjoyed it, that said even he didn't like the idea of stealing from a corpse. His curiosity got the better of him however as he rolled the body onto its back, his eyes widened further when he realized she was holding a kid. Again he pressed his fingers to the kids neck, after a moment he gasped. "Holy shit, he's alive!" Roman shouted before standing to his feet and began panicking. He didn't know what to do, he was a criminal, if anyone found out about this he'd be accused of killing the woman and kidnapping who must've been her child. On the other hand he wasn't a monster, even he couldn't leave a kid to die in the forest alone.

Scratching his head he began pacing back and forth. "FUCK!" He shouted before grabbing the freezing cold kid and wrapping him in his coat before he took off sprinting back to the truck. "Neo!" He shouted gaining his partners attention. "Start the truck, and dump the goods! We have to go now!"

Without hesitation the girl uncoupled the trailer from the truck as Roman climbed into the cab carrying something. Cranking the truck she press the petal to the floor and they began barreling through the forest, after a few minutes they reached the dirt road that lead back to Vale. Holding up her hand she began flipping through signs. 'What the hell was that?' She asked with her hands.

Roman groaned before opening his coat to show the unconscious kid inside. "I found him a his dead mom next to the river, he needs a doctor." Roman said cranking the heater up to max. "And I need a drink."

'What about the deal?' Neo asked.

"They paid in advance so we should be good, they'll be pissed nobody was there to hand it off but they'll get their shit." Roman began massaging his temples.

**Several Days Later**

Jaune opened his eyes to find himself in a bed staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling, normally he'd be scared of such an occurrence but he just could bring himself to care. The memories of his father leaving him and his mother to the grimm was fresh in his mind, he felt rage unlike any he'd ever felt before begin bubbling up inside him.

Then that rage changed, it shifted into hatred. A part of him knew his mother was gone otherwise she'd be right next to him when he woke up, that only fueled his hatred even further, hatred for the man who chose strangers over his own family. "Look whose up, welcome back to the land of the living kid." He heard an unfamiliar voice speak from the door.

Turning he saw a man with orange hair and a girl with several different colors to her hair standing in the door frame. The girl who look around the age of some of his older sisters walked over to his bed and sat down, she had a frown on her face as she raised her hand to his forehead. What Jaune hadn't realized was the scowl he was wearing, nor that he had bulging veins along his forehead.

"Neo's taken a real liking to you kiddo, she's been fretting over you since we got you to the doctor." The man took a seat, he dropped his smile. "Kid, I'm really sorry I gotta tell you this. But the woman you were with..."

"Mom's gone, I know." To the pairs surprise there was very little sadness in his voice, it was entirely eclipsed by rage. "Father left us in the fire." He spat 'father' with more venom then Roman heard even mob bosses refer to their competitors with, to hear such a tone from such a young child, it was extremely off putting.

Before he could say anything else Neo pulled the boy into a hug and began rocking him, it was only then that he noticed the tears running down the boys face. "I see, well get some rest kid. We'll figure out what to do with you later." Roman said leaving the boy to cry into the girls arms.

**Ten Years Later**

"How did the drop off go?" Jaune asked into the scroll.

_"Smooth as ever, they know better than to try anything after last time. I'm headed back now I should be home by Tuesday." _Roman responded.

Jaune chuckled as he leaned back on his couch. "We control every major distributor of firearms, narcotics and unrefined dust in the kingdom. Of course they wouldn't try anything, without us those junkies wouldn't have anyone to get their fix from." Jaune picked up a small black book from the table next to him. "With that sale we've doubled our profits from last year! I say we celebrate."

_"If you want to I won't complain but let's keep it small, I don't want a repeat of the Christmas party from a few years ago."_ Roman told him before ending the call. Jaune laughed loudly as he dropped his scroll onto the couch next to him, standing he walked over to the railing of the small VIP loft that looked over the dance floor of the club. His club to be more specific, he'd taken ownership of it when he annexed Junior and his gang into the family two years earlier.

A great deal had happened in the past decade, shortly after meeting them Roman and Neo took him in and began raising and teaching him. Roman taught him all about the criminal underworld and Neo taught him to fight and to use his aura, they both quickly learned the boy was born for this line of work. By age twelve he was the one organizing all their business transactions and deals, he'd easily multiplied their profits as well as earned them a reputation of ruthless efficiency. Deliveries were always made on time, everything was always there and everything was strictly confidential. Most importantly however was the fact that if someone didn't pay, tried to scam them or stole from them they were made an example of. Those who didn't grovel and plead for forgiveness hard enough were eliminated brutally and in a way that every in the know would be able to tell was them.

In terms of combat he'd been able to fight on even ground with Neo since he was fourteen, he was just as ruthless an opponent as he was a business man. He enjoyed toying with his enemies a great deal. Even Neo had made comments that he took it to far some times.

He took pride that in large part because of him that he, Roman and Neo ran one the largest and most powerful crime families in Vale. Roman of course was the face of the family and Neo was his right hand, very few people actually knew about Jaune. All of his work organizing business deals of was done either over the web, calls or through proxies. Roman had originally insisted upon it for two reasons, the first was for his own safety seeing as he started young. The other reason was because nobody would take him seriously because of his age. This lead to the creation his business persona and name that many criminals throughout the kingdom had come to know and fear 'Joker'.

Now that he was older he could lose the name and do away with the secrecy of he wanted to but he enjoyed his anonymity so he went to great lengths to remain unknown. To this day he could count on his hand the number of people outside of Roman and Neo who knew Joker's true identity. One of which was walking up the stairs to the loft right then. "Hey boss." Junior said as he entered the loft.

"Junior, the clubs gonna be opening soon. Shouldn't you be prepping for business hours with the boys?" Jaune asked sitting back down on his couch.

"Yeah but I just got the new police patrols for this month for you." He said holding up a vanilla folder.

"Oh great!" He said somehow growing his nearly iconic smile even wider than it already was. As he took the folder Junior looked him over again. He wore a crimson red suit with gold buttons on the front and a button up shirt underneath. He wore a matching red tie, on his feet were a pair of very fine black leather dress shoes and a pair of black leather gloves. He had a pair of gold earrings and his eyes were hidden behind a somewhat oddly shaped pair of glasses with tinted lenses and a white frame, he'd been wearing those glasses since Junior had first met him years before. He had spikey blonde hair and stood nearly as tall as the already towering Junior himself. The thing about his appearance that was the most relatively new was also the thing that most stood out, a very large coat that hung from his shoulders that appeared to be made out of pink feathers. Were it anyone else on Remnant Junior might have laughed at them for wearing such a thing, but some how the kid did the impossible and made it work.

All in all the sixteen year old didn't at all look like a kid, he had an aura around him Junior had only ever felt from veteran criminals and huntsmen. Like he was the most dangerous person in the room and was very aware of it. "Well if you don't need anything else I'm gonna get back to work."

"Alright, good job Junior." He replied still wearing his ever present smile. Jaune continued reading through the file for several minutes silently. "Roman said he'd be back by Tuesday." He said aloud looking to the empty seat nearby. After a few moments there was a shattering sound and a pouting Neo appeared sitting in the seat earning a laugh from the blonde. "You know you can't sneak up on me Neo."

'One of these days.' She signed with a glare.

"Keep telling yourself that sis." He called her by her nickname. After taking him in he grew to see the girl and Roman as his family, his true family. Blood meant nothing, his father proved that to him the night his mother died. Roman and Neo didn't share a drop of blood with him and they had risked their lives for him many time as he had done for them as well over the years.

Neo stuck her tongue out at him getting another laugh. 'If you keep laughing at me I won't tell you about the request we just got.' She signed still glaring.

Jaune tilted his head a bit. "What kind of request?" He asked curious.

'Someone wants to meet with Roman, me and Joker. Their offering one million just for the meeting.' That earned Jaune's attention and a smile from the girl.

"Give me the information, I'll need to do some research first." There was a light ding from his scroll.

'Already sent.'

**For those who want to see what Jaune looks like just type Young Doflamingo into Google Images. I think I'm gonna enjoy writing this story quite a bit, leave me a review and let me know what you all think. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm still trying to decide who Jaune/Doffy will be paired with, I have a few ideas but would like to hear from you guys. The only people I will not take into consideration are Neo, because she's like his sister. Nora because she's Rin's, and Cinder cuz fuck that bitch. Let's do this.**

Roman and Neo stood in the warehouse waiting on their latest clients, it was well past midnight and nearly twenty minutes after the agreed upon time. "I swear if these assholes keep us waiting one minute longer I'm gonna take the payment and tell them to go to hell just on principle." Roman grumbled as he looked over to Neo who sat comfortable with a colorful ice cream bar in her hand.

She noticed him looking and moved the treat away from him in as if he was going to try and take it, rolling his eyes he pulled out a cigar and quickly lit it up. "I apologize for the wait." A female voice spoke echoing throughout the warehouse. Looking to the entrance the two saw three people enter, leading the trio was a woman with short black hair, she wore a red dress and had a pair of blades on her lower back. Behind her were a pair of teens, one a boy with gray hair the other a girl with dark skin and mint green hair. "Vale is so difficult to navigate at night." She spoke with a cocky grin.

"Next time I'd suggest investing in a map then." Roman spoke clearly unamused.

The woman looked around the warehouse. "I believe I'm paying for a meeting with Roman Torchwick, his right hand Neo Politan..." Bringing her eyes back to the two criminals she lost a bit of her smile. "And the one known as Joker."

_"Oh don't you worry, I'm here." _A heavily distorted voice spoke over the intercom of the warehouse.

Looking around again she had now completely lost her smile. "How do I know you're really here and not watching through cameras? You could be anywhere." She said crossing her arms. The sound of a weapon being drawn behind her caught her attention.

"Cinder!" Emerald shouted as she drew her pistols and aimed them at the woman.

The now named Cinder glared at the girl. "What do you think you're doing?" She growled.

"I'm not doing this!" She shouted clearly struggling to lower her arms. "My body isn't listening to me!"

Laughter began echoing throughout the warehouse. _"Cinder huh? That's a pretty name." _

"ENOUGH!" The woman shouted. "You've made your point now cease these games."

More laughter filled the warehouse, Roman and Neo were simply watching the entire spectacle with mild amusement. _"Very well, I guess it is about time to get down to business." _A moment later the younger girl collapsed and dropped her weapons, the boy knelt down next to her.

Roman stepped forward. "There's a reason why nobody in Vale tries to get him to attend meetings you know." He chuckled earning a glare from the three. "Now, what exactly do you want?"

**Later**

"I don't like it." Jaune frowned as he grabbed a slice of pizza from the large open box sitting on the table between the three.

Roman took a sip of his wine before taking a large bite of his own slice. "I admit the whole thing sound sketchy as hell, but it's not every day someone offers that much just to meet. Then there's how much she's willing to pay each month if we agree!" He washed down his food with more wine. "We'd be set for years."

"Hm." Jaune hummed to himself for several seconds as he pushed the cheesy food around in his mouth. "Something in my gut just feels off about this."

"Well we don't have to worry about it for a few months at least, she gave us plenty of time to think it all over." Roman shrugged before taking another bite.

A knock on the door to the medium sized apartment earned a sigh from the blonde. Standing up he walked over to the door and looked through the keyhole, after a few seconds he unlocked the door and pulled it open. "What took so long, this was suppose to be here two hours ago." Jaune growled at the hoodie wearing faunus teen.

"Sorry man, I got caught up with some... personal business." The teen said holding out a package wrapped up in white paper about the size of his hand.

Jaune snatched the package out of his hand and dropped to lien in front of him. "Next time you keep me waiting so you can screw some whore I'm paying half." He then slammed the door shut as the teen was on his knees picking up the cash. Carrying the package back to the table he set it down and grabbed a small stack of little paper squares and brought them back over to his seat. Sitting down he ignored the stares from his companions as he opened up the package to reveal a bag filled with green and red grass. Taking some he placed it in one of the paper squares, rolling it up tight he gave the edge a quick lick. Setting the freshly rolled 'cigarette' to the side. "Don't give me those looks." He told the pair, Roman only shook his head while Neo stared at him with a concerned look.

"Kiddo, I know I've said this a million times, but that stuff is gonna kill you." Roman said gesturing to the bag.

"Don't forget YOU are the one to introduce me to Dream Grass in the first place." Jaune told the older man. Dream Grass was a unique weed that only grew naturally in Vale, it was easy to spot with it's bright green color and red streaks along the leaves. When smoked the plant acted as a powerful sleep aid, despite the name the plant actually prevents the user to enter REM-sleep making it impossible to dream. Those who use it will sleep soundly throughout the night without dreams, this however comes at a risk. The plant also has the affect of lessening the amount of crucial chemicals the brain produces while sleeping, this can lead to the body and mind not getting proper rest and repair despite sleeping a full night, this can also lead to personality and mood problem similar to people suffering from sleep deprivation.

"Yeah I know, and I still regret that." Roman told the teenage boy.

Grabbing the roll Jaune put it in his mouth and lit it up. "I'm going to bed." He said grabbing the rest of the grass and walking to his room.

Roman sighed as Neo slid over to him and leaned into his side. "I know Neo." He placed his arm around the girl and grabbed his wine with his free hand.

**Three Months Later**

Jaune sat up in the rafters of the same warehouse they'd met Cinder in before, he looked down at Roman and Neo who were waiting at the center. He watched as the doors to the warehouse opened and the familiar form of Cinder and her trio walked in, Jaune frowned deeply as he noticed something was different. Not just her appearance, her hair was longer as was her dress. Her blades were also gone, but what had Jaune on edge however were her eyes. Something inside them burned with a power that hadn't been there the last time they spoke.

"That's close enough." He spoke into his scroll causing his voice to be heard all around the warehouse though it was heavily distorted. He didn't want this woman getting any closer to his family than needed, she was to dangerous.

Cinder came to a halt with a confident smile on her face. "I believe I've given you all more than enough time to think over my offer." He could hear her smugness all the way up in the darkness of the rafters.

"Yeah, we talked it over." Roman spoke up. "We'll help, but we need to know more about what we would be doing. You only mentioned needing us to acquire a large amount of product, you failed to mention what kind of product it would be and why." Roman said in his well practiced 'business man' voice.

"What I'll be requiring you to get is simple, dust. I need a great deal of it for what I have planned." He crossed her arms underneath her chest only making them seem bigger.

Roman's eye lingered on her breasts for only a moment to long before her felt a small pain in the back of his leg. Turning to Neo who had just kicked him and was glaring with her arms crossed, he cleared his throat. "And what exactly is it that you have planned?"

"Oh Roman, you of all people should know how dangerous it is for others to know to much. You'll be told exactly what you need to be to get the job done." She explained.

"No deal." Jaune spoke into his scroll, a deep frown had grown on his face. "We're leaving." He said, his gut was screaming at him to leave and not take any part of this.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." Cinder spoke holding up her hand and snapping her fingers, a few seconds later every entrance to the warehouse burst open and in flowed streams of men, each wearing the familiar uniform of the White Fang. After several dozen had entered the building completely surrounding Roman and Neo, another man entered the warehouse as well. Someone Jaune recognized, a client he'd sold arms to before, Adam Taurus.

Gritting his teeth Jaune held up both hands, a few moments later Cinder's arms raised up and she began making a choking noise. Before Jaune could do anything more however flames burst from her body. The flames followed lines that were wrapped around her neck, arms and torso. "Strings huh? Cute trick." She said following burning strings up into the rafters.

Jumping down Jaune landed next to Roman and Neo. "Well Ro, I told you we shouldn't have agreed to this." He growled as he placed his hands together and pulled them apart, strings now attached to each finger.

"Now boy, this doesn't need to end in blood." Cinder spoke stepping forward, flames still rising from her hands. "I still have need of your services."

The veins on Jaune's forehead began bulging as he glared at the woman. "You bitch." He growled as he bent his knees in preparation to lunge, then he felt a hand grab his sleeve. Looking over he saw Neo shaking her head no.

"Kid, relax." Roman said with a sigh. "We've lost this one, but we still have our lives. We can work with that." Roman told the teen he'd pretty much raised.

Jaune grit his teeth harder and clenched his fists, after several more seconds he sucked in a deep breath and waited another couple seconds before letting it out. "Fine." He then whipped his head around to face Adam and pointed. "But you can be damn sure the Fang will be paying triple for anything out of Vale from now on, you hear me Taurus?!" With those words he turned and began walking towards the exit while pulling out a pack of cigarettes. "I'll be outside, I need a smoke."

Roman watched him leave before looking back to the cause of his anger. "Alright, I guess we should get down to business."

**The Next Day**

Jaune sat with his eyes closed in the salon chair, after the meeting last night he never returned home, instead he decided to find some way to relax. So he dropped by the club and changed into his casual attire, a simple black button up shirt with a red tie and a pair of white pants with a flame pattern along the bottoms that reached down to a little above mid calf.

First he left the city and found a pack of grim in the wilds to vent some of his anger out on, after that he hit up a bar he own. He sold illegal dust types out of the back, mainly military and hunter grade stuff not available to civilians. Obviously this meant that not only would they serve him alcohol, he drank for free. After a night of drinking he allow himself to pass out on a random roof top with a dose of Dream Grass, he was now all but dependent on it to sleep at all.

After waking up he decided a good way to relax would be to drop into his favorite salon. Now a lot of men wouldn't be caught dead in a salon having their hair and nails taken care of, Jaune Arc was not one of those men. He'd been mistaken as a man with interests places other than women, this couldn't be further from the truth really. One of the many things Roman had taught him as he grew up was that there were three things women found irresistible in a man. Power, danger and confidence.

He had all three in spades, he was a major player in the Vale criminal community. His confidence in himself and everything he did was bordering on narcissistic, it was how he could wear such flamboyant clothing, go to salons and do things many men wouldn't, and just like Roman had said woman loved it. When he went to the club he constantly had women fawning over him, the Malachite twins had joined him in bed on a number of occasions though the three all recognized it was merely a 'friends with benefits' situation. He had no real feelings for the pair, nor any girl he'd been with really, none of them had caught his interest beyond physical attraction.

"Here's your drink Mr. Mingo." A woman walked over carrying a colorful fruity drink on a tray, he always used an allies when he went out. There were fewer people who knew his true name than knew he was Joker, only Roman and Neo. With everyone else he went by one of his many false identities.

"Thank you Ms. Sombra, here this is for you." He said taking the drink into his freshly manicured fingers, his toes were currently being worked on as well. He handed the woman a large tip before taking a large gulp from the beverage. "Ahh, that hit the spot." He sighed leaning his head back over the sink, his hair was currently soaking in a solution designed to keep it healthy and moisturized the scalp.

The bell on the front door jingled as he enjoyed his treatment. "But why, their just gonna break again?" A girl spoke in a whiny tone.

"Because both me and dad think it would be healthy for you to do something girly for a change instead of shutting yourself in the shed working on your weapon all summer." Another girl spoke. "So today we're gonna do just that, get pampered like a couple girly girls." She laughed looking around the high class salon, her eyes landing on Jaune's form. "Or girly guys I guess." She shrugged.

Jaune tilted his head and looked to the pair. "Watch it girly girl." He said in a threatening tone. She was a blonde with very long and messy hair, next to her stood a less than enthusiastic looking girl wearing mostly black and red.

"Yang, don't be rude to strangers!" The younger of the pair lightly smacked her arm before she walked over to where Jaune sat. "I'm sorry about her." She then noticed the large pink feathery coat underneath him. "I like your coat." She said awkwardly, clearly talking to people wasn't her strong suit.

A familiar smile grew across Jaune's face. "Don't worry about it Red." He chuckled referencing her cloak.

"My name's Ruby, this is my sister Yang by the way." She smiled looking almost proud of herself for having a conversation with a stranger.

"It's nice to meet you Ruby, call me Doffy." He chuckled again, he could feel both her and her sisters aura. They were Huntress's in training for sure, and skilled ones at that. After sitting down to have his hair taken care of Jaune had created several incredibly thin strings that were all but invisible to the naked eye that hung from the front door. His strings being made of aura and connected to him made it easy to get a read on the aura of anyone who brushed against them. He'd set them up so he would be alerted if anyone who could be a threat were to enter the salon. It was a very useful technique he'd developed when he was younger to catch Neo when she'd try and sneak into his room to play a prank on him. "Sombra, you have two more guests. Bring them drinks on me."

He wasn't sure why but he had a feeling these two would be fun to hang around for a while.

**So I don't know about you guys but I can totally see Doflamingo chillin at a spa. He wears a frilly pink coat, flamboyant clothing and yet could likely get any girl he wants. Maybe it's the fact that if anyone were to insult him he'd turn them inside out, or maybe he's just so manly it counters out the other stuff. I don't know but leave me a review and tell me what you all think. This chapter was actually pretty hard to write, I could use some more challenge in my life. Until next time.**


End file.
